Deathropa
Deathropas are poisonous berries that forms poisonous whirlwinds that poisons and stuns poisoned sombies around the board 'Overview' Once used, a Deathropa will start to send out poisonous whirlwinds that will affect multiple zombies in the lawn. These whirlwinds poison zombies temporarily. The poison rate of this plant only lasts for 30 seconds or half a minute. This damage zombies by 3 damage points for every second. Although as time goes on, this decreases. Once the first whirlwind dissipates, the second one will be deployed. However, the number of whirlwinds it can send out out is limited. They can only send out 2 whirlwinds which both has different damage rates. The First one only deals 3 damage points, while the second one deals 6 damage points which can easily take out a basic zombie. But once all of its berries are used up, it will act just like a Shadow-shroom. They will be inflict damage once eaten. This deals 8 damage points The whirlwind will act just like a Bowling Bulb. It will bounce off at every zombie it will come contact with. Although, they don't bounce off the screen. If the whirlwind crosses a body of water, the whirlwind will temporarily poison up the water for a maximum of 10 seconds. This only deals 0.5 damage, however. Once a poisoned zombie come incontact with a whirlwind, that zombie will be stunned. The stunning effect last for 5 seconds and this also increases the damage inflicted at a poisoned zombie 'Strategy' Deathropa's main role in the player's strategy is to counter armored enemies by bypassing their armor altogether and damage them directly. While its whirlwinds are very essential for hordes, this still has some issues. The whirlwinds only lasts for a few seconds and it can only do minimal damage if compared to armored zombies. Although the stunning effect is a good advantage for zombies which are already poisoned and containing hìgh health. Although the slowness of recharge may prevent it from being used everytime. So use it wisely and accordingly This plant can also be a good time staller, because once a zombie gets hit by the whirlwind it will get poisoned, and once it hits the same zombie, it will be stunned giving the player alot of time to set up stronger defenses 'Plant Food Ability' Once fed plant food, it will release a big gust of poisonous wind that can reach up to 3 lanes. This deals 5 damage points for every second that goes by. 'Almanac' Special: If a zombie is already poisoned, its whirlwind will stun them for everytime they get hit|description = His head didn't actually looked like a skull but instead, an oval shaped berry. Nightshade then decided to prank and play with him which whithered him out and eventually causing him to turn into a small skull}} 'Upgrades' 'Gallery' Untitled73.png|'Deathropa' Untitled76.png|'Deathropa's Whirlwind' Untitled74.png|'Deathropa's Costume' 'Trivia' *This plant is based on the berries of an Atropa Belladonna also known as a Deadly Nightshade and as well as a tornado or whirlwind. Its name is a portmanteau of Death and Atropa *This is the second berry based plant made by Cup Corruption Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Poisonous Plants Category:Berries Category:Very Slow recharge Plants Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption